


Siempre estuvo Ahí

by CHLionessFriend



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHLionessFriend/pseuds/CHLionessFriend
Summary: Se conocían desde hace años, eran amigos, sabían los más profundos secretos de cada uno.Entonces ¿Cómo es que las cosas cambiaron? ¿Cuándo cambiaron?Ya no eran discusiones amistosas, ahora siempre terminaban con un indescifrable dolor.Ya no eran enojos infantiles, ahora eran motivos para alejarse.Ya no eran celos amistosos, ahora enserio que querían matar al que se acercará a SU pareja.HunHanChaeBaekKaiSooMenciones de:ChenMinSuLayKrisTao>AdvertenciasYaoiDoceles
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 10





	1. Antes de la boda. Parte I

Deseordono su cabellera mientras bostezaba, observo el reloj que marcaba las 05:00 a.m. y decidió levantarse para buscar su ropa que estaba desparramada por el suelo. Una vez vestido entrelamio sus labios viendo a la despampanante pelinegra desnuda que dormía en la cama. Sonrió orgulloso por hacerla gritar su nombre durante la noche. Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo para luego dejar un nota en el mueble a lado del catre.

Park Chan Yeol, pelinegro, alto, guapo de 25 años, dueño de las grandes industrias Park desde hace dos años debido a la enfermedad de su padre. Se caracterizaba por ser un mujeriego centrado en su trabajo. Aunque debe admitir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y más cuando se trataba de una buena fiesta para luego llevar una desconocida a cualquier hotel de por ahí.

Llegó a su departamento y empezó su día con una ducha para luego tomar un par de aspirinas y preparar su desayuno, aún tenía tiempo para la hora acordada. La noche nterior había estado en la despedida de soltero de Kim Jong Dae y Kim Min Seok.

Esperaba encontrar un nuevo juguete en la boda de sus amigos.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Le dolía la cabeza a mil por hora, aunque no se arrepentia de haber ido a la despedida de soltero de sus amigos. Estaba realmente feliz por ellos, pero en toda la noche no había podido dormir a causa de estar cuidando de su pequeño hijo de nueve años.

Oh Se Hun, castaño, alto de 25 años, dueño del Bufet de abogados desde hace cinco años atrás. La vida lo había golpeado duramente cuando tenía que madurar debido a un error hace 10 atrás. Aún recordaba la decepción en la mirada de sus padres cuando les dijo que sería padre.

Cuando Oh Su Min nació se prometió así mismo que haría todo lo posible para que no le faltara nada, empezó a estudiar arduamente además de juntar un poco de dinero, no quería abusar de la ayuda de sus padres y suegros. Se casó con Jung Haa Neol después de Su Min tuviera tres meses de nacido, todo parecía andar bien hasta que su esposa llegó a los 18 años donde decidió abandonarlo con el niño, hasta el momento seguía sin saber del paradero de Haa Neol. 

Desde ese momento sólo vivía para su hijo y tenía el apoyo de sus padres y amigos. 

Y una borrachera no iba impedir que cuidara de su hijo, que tenía una leve fiebre que lo hacía delirar. 

— No.... n-no te vayas... — Susurraba el pequeño apretando los ojos y sus pequeños puños.

— Tranquilo Su — Acaraciaba la pelinegra cabecita de su hijo. — Papá está aquí... — Susurraba con cariño sabiendo que su hijo soñaba con su ex-esposa. 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Estaba exhausto y sabía que por más que jurara no volver a beber, lo volvería a hacer.

Kim Jong In, castaño, alto de 25 años y de piel bronceada era uno de los más jóvenes negociantes de la empresa comercial de sus padres. Las grandes empresas comerciales estaban en su familia y se caracterizaba por sus encantadoras sonrisas que cautivaban a estar a su merced como le sucede a varios socios o varias señoritas -dispuestas a todo- y ¿Porque negarlo? también a varones les gustaba aquel provocativo muchacho.

Hace mucho que había descubierto su bisexualidad -cosa que sus padres aceptaban-, de echo desde secundaria lo sabía, cuando no dejaba de ver el perfecto trasero de uno de sus mejores amigos. 

Tomó una cerveza de su refrigerador mientras observaba el jardín de su casa, hace mucho que sus padres decidieron mudarse al vida del campo. Mientras él se encargará de la empresa junto a su tío -actual gerente de las empresas Kim- bostezo teniendo hambre, en ese momento se maldecia por dar el día libre a los empleados. Al menos aún tenía tiempo de sobra para alistarse para la boda de sus amigos.

Tomó su teléfono celular y con una sonrisa marco el número de su amigo. Espero hasta el sexto pitido cuando una voz adormilada contestaba.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres Kim? — Preguntaba molesta la otra voz.

— Jajajaja son más de las 10 de la mañana ¿Seguías durmiendo? 

— Por supuesto que sí. Te recuerdo que fui YO quien te llevo a tu casa.

— ¿Porque no dormiste en mi casa? Hay varias habitaciones.

— Sabes que odio dormir en otra cama.

— Pude dormir contigo.

— Ni muerto dormirás en mi cama, estúpido.

— Jajajaja ya, ya. Eres muy gruñón. — Sonreía mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello desordenado. — Quería invitarte a comer ¿Qué dices?

— No...

— En tu restaurante favorito.

— ... creo. Esta bien. — Aceptó y juraría que al otro lado de la línea su amigo sonreía. — Nos vemos luego, Jong In.

— Sólo me llama por mi nombre si lo hago feliz. — Susurro para si mismo soltando una risa divertida. Le encantaba fastidiar a su amigo. 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

  
Estaba por matar a medio mundo por no encontrar una estúpida cafetería en todo la maldita zona. ¿Porque decidían cerrar justo ese día?

Había tomado demás y apenas recordaba como había llegado a su departamento.

Byun Baek Hyun, castaño, de estatura baja y arquitecto de segunda línea en la Constructora de su madre y de vez en cuando decorador de interiores. Conocido por lo dramático que puede llegar a ser ya sea en una situación o con respecto a su estilo.

— Tch — Chequeo la lengua, molesto con todos. Necesitaba una aspirina. Maldito Park Chan Yeol que lo obligó a beber un mezcla nada confiable.

Se golpeó la frente tratando de que el dolor se dispará, aunque con el movimiento sólo logró empeorarlo.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano mientras observaba como empezaba llenarse por niños acompañados de sus padres. Sonrió ante un recuerdo de si mismo a temprana edad agarrando la mano de su padre mientras gritaba emocionado por todo lo que encontraba a su paso.... Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como su padre aún lo evitaba desde que descubrió que era un bisexual.

Tenía 17 años para ese entonces, por una mala decisión sus padres lo habían encontrado besando con un amigo de la preparatoria. Recordaba como su padre lo había abofeteado y su madre lo defendía causando que discutieran.

Luego su padre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y jamás logró contarle que era un docel. A veces refunfuñaba molesto por tener que cuidarse cada vez que tenía sexo como su fuera una chica, aunque agradecía que no fuera una. 

— ¿Hola? — Contestó a su insistente celular que no paraba de sonar.

— ¡Baekkie! — Se escuchaba un grito exagerado. — No quiero espantarte — Se oía más tranquilo. — Estoy nervioso.... y bueno, resulta que mi traje no llega...— Susurro en un grito ahogado.

— ¡Qué¡ ¡¿QUÉ??! — Grito exasperado ahuyentando a las aves que estaban cerca y olvidándose del dolor de cabeza. — ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Llamaste a Jun? — Se preguntaba empezando a caminar. ¡Le había costado elegir el traje perfecto para su amigo Min Seok! — No digas nada, voy para tu casa, no te muevas.

Y sin esperar respuesta empezó a buscar un taxi.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Madrugar fue un poco complicado desde de la gran fiesta que organizó Tao por la despedida de solteros de sus amigos. Aunque agradecía ser tolerante al alcohol y poder cumplir a plenitud su trabajo.

Xiao Lu Han, castaño con destellos rubios, de estatura baja, 25 años y dueño de Coffe Sweet, había comenzado a trabajar desde lo más bajo para llegar a tener sus propios logros y ser digno de su futuro puesto en las empresas internacionales y nacionales de su familia, la gran cadena de restaurantes en toda Asia. Razón por la que muchas veces el mismo atendía a los clientes sin importarle en utilizar un delantal con el logo de su cafetería.

Siempre había estado dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos sobre todo a Se Hun que tenía un pequeño adorado niño ¿Quién no podría quererlo? Bueno, además de su madre. Sabía toda la historia ya que estaba siempre presente, incluso había visto nacer a Min por lo consecuente se convirtió en su padrino y autoproclamada tío favorito, amaba a ese niño.

Algún día deseaba tener un hijo como aquel niño tan alegre y travieso.

Porque sí, el era un docel, lo supo desde que nació y sus padres no pudieron estar más que maravillados después de todo siempre eran felices con la idea de ser abuelos al no poder tener más hijos. 

Observo la hora y decidió que era hora de ir donde su amigo, estaba seguro que estaría con resaca y no sabría como vestir a Su Min.

— Te dejo a cargo Yuki. — Se despidió de su asistente japonés, un señor de avanzada edad que su abuela había contratado para cuidarlo y no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. 

— Cómo usted diga. Espero se divierta. — Se despidió sabiendo que no lo vería hasta el lunes.

— Gracias. — Sonrió y se dirigió a la bicicleta que tenía estacionado en la entrada para dirigirse a su departamento.

Una vez que llegó marco el número de su mejor amigo y espero pacientemente, mientras elegía el atuendo adecuado para la boda, evitando vestir de blanco sabiendo que Baek Hyun no dejaría que entrará a la boda, río divertido recordando la advertencia de la noche anterior.

— Buenos días Lu Han — Saludo Se Hun al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Porque no dormiste? — Pregunto directamente al notar lo ronca y adormilada de su voz. 

— Su Min se resfrío y empezó a delirar. 

— ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? — Reprochó preocupado. — Pude haber venido más antes para que pudieras dormir.

— No lo veía necesario.

— Iré a la farmacia por lo necesario, estaré dentro de unos minutos. 

— Gracias Lu.

— De nada. Cuando llegué podrás descansar. También traeré aspirinas. 

Tomó un bolso y metió el atuendo que había elegido para luego bajar al estacionamiento del edificio y subir a su convertible directo a la farmacia. 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Odiaba que lo despertaron y más después de una buena fiesta, pero como siempre su "moreno" amigo siempre irrumpia su espacio personal. 

Do Kyung Soo, pelinegro y de estatura baja. Trabajaba como abogado en la empresa de su amigo Oh Se Hun. Muchas veces tenía tiempo libre por lo organizada que mantenía su vida, aunque sus amigos siempre se encargaban de desordenarla.

Se vistió perezosamente con lo primero que vio y se tomó una aspirina para luego tomar sus llaves y dirigirse a la puerta donde se amigo lo esperaba. 

A diferencia de sus amigos, el no tenía un estatus que defender, su familia era de clase media y sus padres hace mucho que se habían mudado a otra región dejándole la casa a su cuidado, sabiendo lo responsable que era.

— Sigues molesto por haberte despertado. — Afirmó Jong In al ver que le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

— Da igual. Iremos a almorzar. — Dijo sin darle importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser arrastrado por sus amigos, en contra de su voluntad. Aveces llegaba a pensar que sus amenazas ya no tenían efecto como cuando los conoció. 

— Me alegra que exista algo que evite que me mates.

— No tientes a tu suerte.

— Jajaja de acuerdo Mr. Satán. — Sonrió con ternura ante la mirada de enojo que le dedicaba, para luego subir a su auto y arrancar una vez que Kyu Soo subiera. 

  
** _._ **   
** _._ **   
_ **.** _   
** _._ **   
_ **.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooola espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, debo aclarar que todos tienen la misma edad y soy primeriza en escribir un Fanfic yaoi -ya que escribí One-Shot's.
> 
> No se olviden de comentar que les está pareciendo o den alguna opinión constructiva. 
> 
> Saludos n.n


	2. Antes de la Boda. Parte II

— ¿Sabe lo importante que es?.... ¿Al menos sabía que era para hoy?... Mi amigo se casa HOY y el maldito traje no está aquí...

Min Seok suspiraba mientras veía a su amigo caminar como león enjaulado con el teléfono en mano. Baek Hyung apenas había llegado y lo había sarandeado para luego llamar a la modista -amiga de la preparatoria- para reclamarle/amenazarle sobre el atraso de su vestimenta.

— Más te vale. — Colgó su amigo lanzándose al primer sillón que vio.

Estaban en el departamento que compartía con su amigo, que dentro de poco sería sólo suyo, ya que Min Seok se mudaría dentro de poco.

— Tranquilo Baek, no era necesario que le gritaras....

— ¿Te estas escuchando? — Pregunto ofendido y fulminadole con la mirada. — Hasta parece que él que se casa soy YO. Por Dios, creo que incluso envidio tu tranquilidad.

— Jajajajaja — Rió por las ocurrencias de su amigo. — Si te soy sincero también estoy ansioso y un poco molesto, pero me tranquilice cuando hable con Lu Han, Yi Xing y Tao.

— Oh, ese trío de chinos tienen el don para tranquilizar a las más grandes bestias. — Rodó lo ojos.

— De Tao lo puedo comprender por estar con Yi Fan, incluso de Lu que es el único capaz de detener a Se Hun, pero de ¿Yi Xing? Sólo convive con Jun Myeon y el es un pan de Dios. — Se burló para hacer sonreír a su amigo.

— Tienes razón, pero nuestro querido unicornio es la paz andante, aveces pienso que no conoce nada fuera de estar en las nubes. — Negó con la cabeza recordando varios sucesos con su amigo despistado, además de que conocía a la perfección el carácter que tenía. — Por cierto ¿Dónde demonios están, no se supone que deberían estar aquí dándote apoyo moral?

— Lu se fue a casa de Se Hun para hacerse cargo de Min.

— De él lo puedo entender, pero de los demas no. Son las damas de honor y deberían estar aquí.

— ¿Qué? — Ladeo la cabeza confundido. — Las damas de honor serán mi madre y la de Jong Dae, aparte de mi hermana. Sólo las tres. — Aclaro.

— Ah.. ah, cierto. — Sonrió tontamente. — Mejor será que esperemos el traje. — Fruncio el ceño recordando el inconveniente. — Llamaré a Tao y Xing-Xing porque estoy apunto de romper todo de la ansiedad.

Su amigo tan solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, y era él quien se casaba, vaya ironía.

Sonrió observando la ciudad por la ventana más cercana, estaba realmente emocionado de contraer matrimonio con el que fue y será su primer amor. No podía esperar a que dieran las tres de la tarde para que iniciará la ceremonia.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Suspiro divertido al ver que Su Min cruzaba sus brazos con un puchero. Había echo una rabieta por tener que bañarse, él no quería hacer nada aquel sábado porque era demasiado agotador estar enfermo. 

— ¿Seguirás enojado? — Pregunto Lu Han mientras ponía un tazón de cereal en la mesa justo a lado de un jugo de naranja. 

— Pero Han — Se quejó, enojarse también era cansador para el pequeño. — Yo pensé que viniste a jugar conmigo. 

— Vamos a jugar. — Afirmó. — Pero primero tenías que bañarte, recuerda que estabas enfermo.

— Yo siempre me baño con papá. — Refunfuño tomando una cucharada de su tazón.

— El ahora está muy cansado. — El pequeño volvió a suspirar y tomar su jugo de mala gana. — Es igual cuando tu juegas hasta que se acaben tus energías.

— ¿Mi papá fue a jugar ayer? — Pregunto sorprendido. — ¿Y SIN MI? — Grito quedadito, de nuevo esta enojado.

— No te enojes. — Acaricio la cabeza del niño. — Se fue a divertir con personas de su edad. Con personas adultas. — Recalcó al ver que iba quejarse de nuevo. 

— ¿Puedo castigar a mi papá por no pedirme permiso? — Pregunto inocentemente recordando la vez que su padre lo castigo por irse con un amigo a jugar -sin permiso- al parque cercano de su escuela.

Lu Han soltó un carcajada imaginandose la situación y sabiendo porque el pequeño tenía esas ideas, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que Se Hun llegará tan tarde o que se fuera de fiesta, además de haber sido criado de una manera muy recta.

— Claro que no. — Respondió aún soltando una que otra risa y antes de que reclamará continuo. — Sólo los papás pueden castigar. 

— Mmm — Puso su dedo índice sobre su mentón, obtando una pose pensativa. — Cuando yo se padre nunca voy castigar a mis hijos.

— ¿Así? — Sonrió con ternura cuando el niño asintió frenéticamente. — No es tan fácil como parece, lo sabrás cuando seas padre. — Le guiño el ojo.

— ¿Hoy podemos ir al cine? — Pregunto tímido bebiendo todo lo que quedaba de su jugo.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado que hoy se casan el tío Min y Jong? — Lo miro confundido, aunque esperando su reacción.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Es hoy! — Saltó de la silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la extensa cocina. — ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? No puedo ir en estas fachas, yo llevo los anillos... debemos ir de compras. 

Lu Han trataba de esconder sus risas mal disimuladas viendo como el niño empezaba a exasperarse, sabiendo que su amigo Baek Hyun estaría orgulloso del drama que hacía por tener que lucir perfecto. Tal vez tanto tiempo con su amigo le había pegado lo dramático.

— Por eso te obligue a bañarte. — Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el niño reaccionará. 

— Gracias Lu. No se que haría sin ti. — Lo abrazó. — ¿Podrías ayudarme? Seguro que papá también necesitará tu ayuda. — Dijo sonriente y guiñadole un ojo después de que Lu asintiera. 

Le ayudó a lavar los trastes que habían usado y lo guiaba a su recámara para mostrarle todo lo que tenía en su clóset. Lu Han volvió a reír y le hizo recordar que Se Hun había mandado a hacer un traje a su talla. 

Siempre era divertido estar con el pequeño Oh Su Min, lo conocía desde que estaba en la barriga de Jung Haa Neol, a la cual no podía perdonar por abandonar a su mejor amigo y a tan lindo pequeño. Su Min era tan alegre y un tanto despistado como su madre, a la que siempre le tuvo un gran cariño por más que ella jamás le haya explicado su partida. Es por eso que el siempre estuvo cuidandolo y haciendo todo para aliviar aquel dolor en el pequeño corazón de Su Min cuando entró en depresión por abandonó de su madre. Le enorgullecia que el pequeño lo considera como su mayor confidente y parte de su familia. 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Mientras tanto en un restaurante muy apartado de la ciudad y con una decoración hogareña, se encontraban un par de jóvenes poniéndose al día después de no encontrarse hace varias semanas, sabiendo que con la noche anterior no fue suficiente además de tener en cuenta que había mucho alcohol de por medio como para hablar de cosas personales. 

— ¿Así de terrible están las cosas? — Pregunto dándole otra cortada a su filete. 

— Si, ya no se que hacer, me tienen harto. — Suspiro Kyung Soo para luego beber de su copa de vino. 

— Supongo que empeoró cuando se enteraron de la boda de Min Seok y Jong Dae.

— Supones bien. Mamá se puso como loca reclamandome que sería el único sin casarme. 

— Pero sólo ellos se están casando de todos nosotros. — Opinó contrariado Jong In.

— Lo mismo les dije, pero no lo entiende. Y para empeorar las cosas mi padre no hace más que apoyarle, es más creo que ni opina si madre no se lo pide.

— Siempre supe que ese carácter que tienes no lo habías heredado del señor Do. — Se burló.

— No se que haré. A veces pienso que mi madre me buscará una muchacha dispuesta a casarse conmigo. — Suspiro nostálgico e ignorando la burla de su amigo.

— ¿Cuál sería el problema? — Pregunto cómo si nada seriamente, sabía que esto realmente atormentaba a su amigo pues sólo así ignoraba sus burlas. 

— Qué mis padres lo primero que podrían como oferta sería el dinero, no me extrañaría que dentro de poco tendría varias chicas pretendiendome.

— Ya veo...

— No quiero casarme sin amor y mucho menos con una interesada. 

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Jong In pensaba en pedir otro platillo y miraba de reojo a su amigo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Porque no les ofreces un trato?

— ¿Qué clase de trato? 

— Les podrías decir que si hasta los treinta no encuentras pareja, dejarías que ellos se encarguen. — Sonrió cuando su amigo fruncio el ceño. — Tendrías como cinco años para buscar a la indicada. 

Kyung Soo analizó la idea de su amigo, de echo era la mejor, él se había hundido tanto en su preocupación que no había pensado en soluciones coherentes. Observo como su amigo llamaba al mesero y pedía otro platillo. Sonrió agradecido.

— Me alegra que la comida haga funcionar tu cerebro. 

— ¡Yah! — Se ofendió. — Se supone que debes decir "gracias." — Fruncio el ceño para luego suspirar divertido al escuchar la carcajada de su amigo.

— Gracias Jong In. — Dijo con una sonrisa sincera después de bombardearse con burlas. 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Trataba de reprimir sus impulsos de sollozae cuando vio a su amigo en el traje blanco que habían eligido meses atrás y darle un seguimiento de perfección. 

— Baek ¿Porque estas llorando? — Le pregunto Yi Xing observandolo preocupado. Había llegado después de la histérica llamada que había echo su amigo. 

— ¿Qué cosas dices? — Desvió la mirada. — No estoy llorando. 

— Claro que si, al menos que te hayas puesto mal el delineador. — Lo acusó Tao que llegó junto al otro chino. 

— Eso jamás. — Se quejó tratando de alejar todo sentimiento de nostalgia. — Sólo que.... — Evitó ver sus amigos, avergonzado. — Min se ve muy hermoso con su traje blanco y de la nada me llegaron todo lo que pasamos juntos...

Fue casi imposible no quebrar la voz con lo último. Los demás lo observaron con ternura y Min Seok se acercó para abrazarlo, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a picar y como solución lo único que hizo fue pestañear. 

— Es nostálgico. — Aseguró, verse ahí después de haber pasado tanto con Jong Dae así como con sus mejores amigos.

Baek había estado con él desde jardín de niños, luego se había unido Kyung Soo, y cuando estuvieron en secundaria Tao y Yi Xing. Lu Han había llegado como último a su círculo de mejores amigos, convirtiéndose en alguien importante -en poco tiempo- en su vida. 

Recordaba todos los planes de Baek Hyun para lograr conquistar el corazón de Jong Dae, solto un risa conmovedora cuando todos resultaban siendo arrastrados y más hundidos que él.

Tao y Xing se acercaron y se unieron al abrazó.

— Falta Lu. — Se lamentó Yi Xing.

— Ya luego castigaremos a ese ciervo andante. — Sonrió Baek. — Y tu deja de sollozar que arruinaras el maquillaje. 

— No llevo maquillaje. — Se defendió el más bajo de los cuatro. — Además Lu se está encargando de Su Min, el también es importante, recuerda que llevará los anillos. 

— Aveces... — Entrecerro los ojos acusadoramente. — Defiendes mucho a Lu. Y te aseguro que si nunca nos hubieras dicho que amas con locura a Chennie juraría que babeabas por nuestro ciervo. 

— Qué estupideces dices. — Se burló Min Seok. Al menos habían cambiado el ambiente nostálgico. 

— ¿No deberíamos comer? — Pregunto Yi Xing con un puchero mientras tomaba en su celular que lo había dejado en la mesa de estar.

— Cierto, tengo hambre. 

— ¡No! — Se negó Baek. — Podíamos arruinar nuestros espectaculares trajes. Además no es mi culpa que no hayan desuyunado.

Los tres restante estaban por justificarse que con la tremenda fiesta de la anterior noche no tenían ganas de levantarse de sus placenteras camas. 

Aunque toda queja murió cuando llegó la pizza. 

— No los dejaría morir de hambre. — Dijo Baek como si no hubiera dicho nada anteriormente.

Min Seok soltó una risa y más al ver las quejas de Tao por engañarlos de esa manera. Estaba muy agradecido de que sus amigos estuvieran junto a él en un momento tan importante en su vida.

Las dos últimas horas se pasaron volando teniendo a un Baek muy ansioso, a un Tao tomando una siesta y a un Yi Xing soltando risas tontas mientras sostenía su celular. Mientras él se aseguraba de perfeccionar sus propios votos. 

— Cariño, ya es hora. — Se escucho la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta después de tocar el correspondiente tiempo.

— ¡Ya es hora! — Gritaron-murmurado más emocionados que el mismo novio que estaba entrando en la etapa de nerviosismo intenso. 

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooola   
Antes que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO significa muchísimo para mi, espero les este gustando y no se olviden de dejar un comentario así como un hermoso voto.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo n.n
> 
> Matta-ne


	3. Celebración

— Los declaró en unión y lo que Dios ha unido el hombre no lo pueda separar. Pueden sellar su amor con un beso. — Sonrió el cura mientras veía a la pareja.

Jong Dae sonrió y se acercó a Min Seok, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, llevo su mano libre a la mejilla sonrojada de su pareja y la acaricio antes de juntar sus labios, primero siendo un dulce roce para luego tomar un ritmo tranquilo transmitiendo toda su felicidad.

Los invitados habían roto en aplausos, gustosos con las acciones de la pareja. Tao y Baek se limpiaban una que otra lágrima rebelde, pues la verdad casi todos rompen en llanto al escuchar tan hermosos votos que cada uno de la pareja había escogido.

— Ya deja de llorar Baek. — Consolo/regaño Kyung Soo. — Tu también, Tao.

— Tu también lloraste. — Se quejó Tao haciéndolo sonrojar, había creído que nadie lo noto.

— Baek estaba llorando desde esta mañana. — Comentaba Yi Xing acercándose con una copa en mano y a su lado un mozo que llevaba una charola llena de copas con champán.

— ¡Yah! ¡Zhang Yi Xing! — Refunfuño. — No es necesario que lo sepa.

— Pero es verdad. — Admitió inocentemente con una sonrisa.

— Cállate. — Se quejó con un puchero mientras los demás empezaban a reír tomando una copa para el próximo brindis.

— Oh, cierto. — Recordó Xing. — ¿Soo, donde estabas está mañana? Pensé que estarías junto a nosotros con Min.

— Byun me obligó a inspeccionar que todo este en orden con la ceremonia y la recepción. — Informó despectivamente, pues más que una obligación fue un chantaje.

Yi Xing asintió satisfecho con la respuesta.

— Damas y caballeros tengan una buena noche. Hoy estamos presentes en la celebración de la Unión de nuestros queridos amigos Kim Jong Dae y Kim Min Seok... — Daba la bienvenida uno de los padrinos de la pareja, Kim Jong Hyun y una vez que dijo sus mejores deseos a la pareja levantó su copa instintando a que los demás lo siguieran. — .... es por eso que quiero hacer un brindis en nombre de su amor. Salud Xiumin y Chen.

— ¡SALUD!

Gritaron todos en coro, mientras que la pareja nombrada trataba de reprimir las lágrimas de emoción ante las hermosas palabras que les habían dedicado, además de que Jong Hyun siempre había sido como un guía para ellos sin mencionar que Jong Dae siempre lo había admirado desde que estuvo en la preparatoria.

La fiesta dio inicio después del clásico baile de apertura por la pareja, para luego pasar al banquete y despedir a los novios hacia su luna de miel en Madrid.

La pareja sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos para luego subir a su auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

Definitivamente, ese día había sido el mejor de sus vidas.

_ **.** _   
_ **.** _   
** _._ **   
** _._ **

Una vez que despidieron a sus amigos el deroche de alcohol no se hizo esperar. Ya se podía apreciar como los invitados empezaban a balbucear incoherencias. 

— ¡Por fin! — Grito un exasperado Baek Hyun acompañado de un divertido Jong In. — Sólo a ti te estamos esperando. — Reprocharon al unísono para luego mirarse entre ellos y soltarse a reír. 

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó Se Hun que había ido a dejar a su hijo con su madre, pues había prometido brindar -hasta más no poder- por su amigos recién casados. No era suficiente con la despedida de solteros de la noche anterior. — Su Min quería que le leyera un cuento antes de irme. 

— Lo entendemos. — Lo tranquilizó Jun Myeon — Creo que ya es hora de iniciar antes de que Baek, Chan, Jong se desesperen.

— ¿Más? — Ironizo un divertido a Lu Han.

— No es desesperación. ¿No ves a todos los invitados? Se van ha acabar el vino. — Dramatizo Jong In haciendo rodar los ojos a Kyung Soo, mientras los demás soltaba una que otra risa divertida. 

— ¡Nos necesario que lloren más! — Se anunció Yi Fan trayendo unas botellas de vino y a su lado estaba Zi Tao con los vasos de vidrio. 

— ¡SIII!

Celebraron y no esperaron a poner el vino en los vasos y darlo a cada uno.

— ¡SALUD! — Gritaron emocinados riendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Mientras los demás invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta a su manera. Los padrinos de los novios, Kim Jong Hyun y Kim Ki Bum, habían decido acompañar a recién casados hasta el aeropuerto. 

— ¿Vamos a bailar? — Invitó Se Hun a Lu Han al ver que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en su mejor amigo.

— Me parece una idea genial. — Dijo sonriente para luego tomarlo de la manga de la camisa e ir hacia la pista donde se escuchaba los éxitos de la banda de Big Bang.

— ¡Oe! Yo también quiero ir. — Se quejaba Baek Hyun mientras arrastraba a Chan Yeol que llevaba un vaso en mano.

Pronto las manijas del reloj empezó a marcar las 00:00 varios de los invitados se habían empezado a retirar, pero en una parte alejada de la fiesta se encontraba un joven pelinegro que observaba las estrellas y escuchaba de fondo el Sorry Sorry de Super Junior.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Jun Myeon haciendo voltear a la otra persona. — Te estaba buscando. — Admitió mientras sonreía empezando a observar el punto que anteriormente Yi Xing miraba.

— Mmh sólo observaba — Respondió volviendo a mirar el firmamento que el cielo ofrecía. — Quería un poco de aire fresco, el alcohol en mi sistema está arrasando con mis sentidos.

— Jiji — Se burló sonriendo a lo grande y fue ahí que Yi Xing le tomó más atención. Jun Myeon estaba demasiado ebrio y lo delataban esas sonrojadas mejillas, sonrisa de payaso y los ojos brillantes de diversión. — Lay, Lay, tú y yo sabemos que tu eres más tolerante al alcohol que yo. — Se quejó rodeando con su brazo los hombros ajenos.

— Tal vez deberíamos retirarnos...

— No, no, no.

— O quizás deberíamos tomar una de la habitaciones. — Murmuraba para si mismo ignorando las negativas de su amigo.

— Yi Xing — Chillo molesto de que lo ignorara.

— Tienes razón. — Sonrió — Soy más tolerante que tú, pero no es necesario que lo sepas. — Susurro lo último.

— Hip... te hip... escuche.... jajajajaja hip — Reía sin importarle el hipo que estaba de por medio.

— Será mejor dormir en una de las habitaciones. — Dijo dispuesto a avanzar al interior del local.

— No... hip. — Se negó presionando su brazo en los hombros de Lay para que no hiciera ningún movimiento. — Primero... hip... me tienes... hip.. que explicar... hip... una cosa hip. — Hablababa muy cerca del contrario.

— ¿Explicar? — Pregunto confundido.

— Si... hip... — Asentia cerrando los ojos. — Dime ¿Por qué... hip... las estrellas tienen... hip... tu atención?... hip...

— Su Ho — Fruncio el ceño, más confundido que nunca. — No entiendo.

— ¿Porque... hip... las miras más a ellas... hip... que a mi?... hip... — Reclamó con un tono bajo junto con un puchero. Lay sonrió conmovido, su pecho estaba explotando de ternura.

Por otro lado, Jun Myeon al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba hizo que perdiera la única neurona de cordura que lo mantenía lejos de los labios de su amigo. Y estaba seguro que estando sobrio recordaría como su amigo le correspondia el beso que le había robado.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Tal vez salir a la pista de baile no fue una buena idea, o quizás beber demasiado fue una mala decisión, o puede que quedarse en la fiesta fue su peor error.

Pero todo eso en estos momentos no importaba.

No, claro que no.

Nada era relevante cuando las expertas manos de Chan Yeol estaban recorriendo con fervor tus muslos. 

— Chan.... — Soltó un suspiro excitante al sentir como lo levantaba y hacía que enrede sus piernas en las caderas del más alto haciendo que sus partes íntimas se rosaran. 

Chan Yeol por otro lado se encontraba más encendido que de costumbre al escuchar como su mejor amigo, Baek Hyun, respondía a sus caricias con sonidos que estimulaba todo su cuerpo sobre todo empieza a hacer despertar a la parte de su entrepierna. 

— Ahh... — Gimio Baek cuando su amigo le estrujo su parte trasera enpujandolo a chocar con la intimidad del otro. 

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la cama que se encontraba en aquella extensa habitación, depósito al chico más bajo suavemente y se desabrocho la camisa de manera apresurada lanzándola lejos de sus cuerpos. Acaricio los muslos de su amigo y metió gustosamente su mano debajo de la camisa ajena mientras la otra mano se encarga de desabrochar el pantalón. Beso su boca con fervor ahogando gemidos y trazó un línea imaginaria desde su mentón hasta su clavícula, deteniendose a chupar y dejar un par de lamidas sacando un gemido con su nombre que lo excitaba más de la cuenta. 

Mierda, mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba todos los sonidos que salía de aquella boca que tanto habia deseado un tiempo hacia atrás. Sus cabellos desordenados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, eran imagines que pensaba grabar a fuego en su memoria.

— Ch-channie... — Gemia el castaño mordiendose su labio inferior cuando el más alto metia jugetonamente su mano dentro de su pantalón y boxer.

— Baek... — Suspiro ronco cerrando sus ojos. El chico que se retorcia de placer bajo él era la vista más hermosa y erótica que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Sin lugar a dudas era los más maravilloso que estaba por experimentar en su vida. 

Pronto la ropa empezó a sobrar en aquella habitación que estaba llena de tensión, suspiros placenteros y gemidos ahogados, sin mencionar los besos desesperados. 

Chan Yeol extrelazo sus dedos con los de su amigo arriba de su cabeza mientras lo besaba y su otra mano acaricia su abdomen para llegar a su pezón, pellizcarlo y masajearlo.

Baek Hyun no queriendo quedarse atrás acariciaba la espalda del más alto con su mano libre y llevado por la excitación la deslizó hasta llegar a la única prenda que se hallaba en el cuerpo de se amigo y metio su mano sintiendo como el miembro de su amigo reaccionaba ante su tacto, dio un par de caricias y la apretó suavemente sacando un gemido de Chan Yeol.

Bueno, tal vez no era un error haberse quedado en la fiesta, ni beber, ni salir a bailar, ni besarlo, ni mucho menos lo que está por ocurrir.

O eso es lo que más deseaba en el fondo de su corazón.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooola ¿Cómo estan? Sobre todo las Chen-biased.
> 
> Ya lo supieron ¿No es asi? La noticia me dio un disparo justo en mi ChenMin, no negaré que lloré, pero enserio que de todo corazón deseo que Chen, nuestro dino, espero que sea feliz y que su hermosa bendición goze de salud y alegría. 
> 
> Se que hay fans que lo tomaron mal, no saben como me enfade cuando algunas empezaron a vender todo los artículos que tenían de mi amado Chen. Creo que no hay razón para enfadarse, porque por más que nos duela, muy en el fondo sabemos que esto llegaría tarde o temprano y no sólo para Chen sino con todos los idiol's que cada uno ama. 
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me emocioné con la boda que morí de ternura mientras la escribía y me la imaginaba sobre todo con lo de Jong Hyun. 
> 
> Por favor no duden en votar, no saben cuanto me anima esos detalles. Tampoco se abstengan de comentar o preguntar, me encantan ver sus puntos de vistas.
> 
> Bien. Gracias por leer, espero tengan un bonito fin de semana.
> 
> Nos estamos leendo. n.n


	4. Despertar

Gruño ante la obligación de abrir los ojos después de tanta insistencia por la luz solar que se colaba por la ventana.

¡Mierda, como le dolía la cabeza!

¡No volvería a beber! ¡Jamás!

Aunque sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que esa última "promesa" no la cumpliría cuando tuviera una _sensual_ botella delante de sus ojos dispuesta a ser bebida.

Suspiro una vez más y de mala gana al no poder recuperar el sueño. Maldita sea la hora en que olvidó cerrar las cortinas de su ventana ¡Estypido sol mañanero! ... un momento, a lo que recordaba su cama se encontraba a una distancia donde el sol no pudiera afectarle en las mañanas.

— Pero que demonios... — Se sorprendió ante la tan conocida habitación, por la cual había recibido un sin fin de golpes e insultos por tal sólo poner un pie en ella, cosa que sucedía desde sus inicios de la universidad que había elegido.

Ahogo un gemido de frustración. La que se armaria dentro de poco, sí es que no lograba escapar.

— Por fin despiertas. — Saludo una voz profunda.

¡No había tiempo para escapar!

— Holgazan — Lo acusó de nueva cuenta aquella voz.

— ¡Oí! — Se quejó realmente ofendido, él trabajaba de sol a sombra.

— Cállate, que aún sigo pensando en tu castigo. — Le recriminó Kyung Soo sentado en la silla giratoria de su escritorio mientras bebía de se té verde, dosis relajante ante una resaca, receta de su abuela.

— ¿Piensas castigarme? — Se burló descaradamente Jong In, posando sus brazos bajo su cabeza. Esa cama era tan acogedora, tan cómoda como la recordaba.

— Después de soportar tus lloriqueos, intentos de humillación, tus casos de vómito y el profanar mi departamento, sin mencionar que te adueñaras de MI cama. — Lo observo afiladamente. — Me parce justo.

— ¿Intentos de humillación? — Pregunto curioso sin importarle el regaño o la amenaza letal en esas palabras encubiertas.

— Querías llamar a todas tus ex's — Rodó los ojos ante la poca preocupación contra su amenaza, tal vez porque últimamente estaba siendo muy blando.

— Ohhh — Sonrió gatunamente hacía su mejor amigo, muy eternecido. — Gracias por el impedimento. Te debo una, super-D.O

Por otro lado Kyung Soo escondió su sonría tras su taza y también el leve sonrojo ante palabras dramáticamente adornadas con una extensa amabilidad, sinceridad y ternura.

Jong In es adorable.

— Bien. — Jong In se levantó bruscamente dejando caer las sábanas y mostrando su desnudez siendo su parte íntima la única que tenía una prenda, no era necesario preguntar sobre este echo, sabía que aborrecia la ropa a la hora de dormir. — Preparare el desayuno como recompensa. — Sonrió y se apresuró a salir de la habitación al ver que su amigo se negaría.

— No sólo ensucia mis sábanas. — Murmuró de mala gana, viendo a estás tiradas en el piso. — Sino que ahora destruirá mi cocina. — Suspiro de frustración sabiendo que las artes culinarias de su amigo eran un total desastre. — Dios, ¿Por qué no me diste una Death Note? — Se lamentó con un bufido molestó, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina dispuesto a amarrar a su amigo en una silla sino se alejaba de los aparatos electrodomésticos.

**°**   
**°**   
**°**   
**°**

  
Le encantaba ver aquel dragón chino plasmado en la pared cuando decidía abrir los ojos, pues eso sólo le podría asegurar que había dormido junto a la persona que tanto quería. Fue inevitable que sonriera cerrando sus ojos.

— Buenos días. — Saludo una voz ronca cerca de su oído sacándole un suspiro gustoso.

Volvio a sonreír antes de girarse y estar frente a esa persona.

— Buenos días. — Saludo aún con una sonrisa plasmada haciendo que el contrario copie su acción.

— Pensé que estarías de mal humor. — Rodeó su cintura con más fuerza para acercarlo y besarlo.

— Mmm ¿Porque? — Pregunto sobre sus labios.

— Bebiste demasiado de la mezcla que hice, pensé que te doleria la cabeza.

— Tal vez ya estoy acostumbrandome. — Dijo después de soltar una risa y besar la nariz de su amante.

— Tao... — Susurro antes de ponerse sobre él. — Lo eh estado pensando — Repartió besos sobre uno de sus hombro. — y creo que es hora de contarles que estamos en una relación.

Huang Zi Tao siempre había sido una persona divertida, amante de la marca Gushi, amable, alegre y dispuesta a ayudar a los demas, pero también era alguien que estaba llena de inseguridades tal vez más fuerte que la de sus amigos y uno de ellas era el miedo a ser lastimado por el simple echo de que él había iniciado una relación con su amigo Wu Yi Fan hacia más de un año atrás y éste le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto hasta estar seguro que si funcionaban más que una relación de amistad.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Pregunto dudoso y sintiendo como le empezaba a escoser los ojos. Le daría una patada si se trataba de una broma.

— Lo más serio que puedes creer. — Sonrió y junto sus labios con los de su pareja, demostrandole todo su seguridad y prometiéndose asimismo de hacerlo feliz.

**°**   
**°**   
**°**   
**°**

  
Odiaba levantarse temprano y mucho más después de una buena noche llena alcohol con una "gran" compañía que se encargaba del problema de su entrepierna, pero lamentablemente los rayos ultravioletas no pensaban lo mismo y lo seguian molestando para que abriera los ojos de una maldita vez.

Volvió a abrazar a la persona que estaba en su lado tratando de esconder su rostro sobre el hueco entre su hombro y cuello para que sus ojos no alcancen a sentir el brillante sol. ¡Sólo quería descansar! ¡Un poquito más! Acaricio la cintura de su acompañante y debía admitir que aquel cuerpo ajeno tenía una suave piel además de que le transmitía serenidad y tranquilidad, una comodidad que pocas personas le habían trasmitido a lo largo de su vida.

Su pareja de noche se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Este tipo de cosas no pasan siempre.

Mientras que la otra persona que estaba a su lado, al sentir como era estrechado, se acurroco más, haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazadas bajo las sábanas, y podía distinguir que este sonrió contra su piel haciendo que el también lo haga.

Chan Yeol estaba más que satisfecho con las acciones de la otra persona, aunque la verdad no recordaba con quien era que había terminado en la cama la noche anterior.

Empezar a cuestionarse.

Recapitulemos. Anoche fue la celebración de la boda de uno de sus amigos y logró ver una que otra hermosa mujer que contaban con unos buenos/grandes atributos, habían bebido más de la cuenta sobre todo las mezclas tan extrañas que ofrecía un experimental Kris, después recordaba haber bailado con Baek Hyun y por último: un beso... ¡Mierda!... caricias, toques, susurros, gemidos y....

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado con su gran -último- temor que se hacía realidad. A su lado estaba Baek Hyun, su amigo/confidente, acostado en el mismo estado que él.

¡Se había acostado con su mejor amigo!

¡Con un carajo!

Rápidamente se desiso del abrazó y salio de la cama, tomó una de las sábanas tapando su intimidad para luego golpearse la frente con la palma de sus manos, enojado consigo mismo. Reprimido un grito de frustración. Esto no podía, ni debía estar pasado. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando para hacer tal atrocidad?

— Mmm — Murmuraba somnoliento el castaño que se encontraba recostado, un tanto desorientado y más al no sentir aquel cuerpo tibio que lo abrazaba con posesión. Mientras se desordenaba su cabellera observaba todo al su al rededor.

— ¿Ba-Baek...? — Llamo tembloroso casi sonando como un gemido ahogado, tenía miedo de la reacción de su amigo. Mientras internamente esta deseando que todo esto se trate de un absurdo sueño.

Baek Hyun recién reparo en la presencia de la otra persona y a su cabeza llegaron todos sus recuerdos como si se tratara de un vídeo antiguo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobre manera y su ceño se fruncia. Se señalo a si mismo y luego lo señaló a él, nuevamente a si mismo mirando su propio cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, haciendo la pregunta obvia sin necesidad de palabras, con la mirada; mientras que Chan Yeol asentía mordiendose su labio inferior y cerrando los ojos queriendo que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

— ¡Mierda! — Maldicieron ambos al mismo tiempo, desesperados y sin saber cómo debían de reaccionar.

¡Nadie se acostaba con su mejor amigo!

¿O si? 

**°**   
**°**   
**°**   
**°**

Volvió a sonreír de lo más contento, le encanta observar como descansaba su persona favorita. Y es que Xiao Lu Han era el claro ejemplo de belleza y perfección. 

  
Estaba seguro de que nadie tendría queja si pusiera la foto del castaño justo a lado o debajo de la definición "perfecto" como ejemplo en los diccionarios. Todos estarían más que honrados de ver semejante belleza. 

El joven castaño se encontraba recostado sin darle importancia a los rayos de sol y mucho menos sin ser consiente de aquel par de ojos que lo observaban con adoración y es que por más que estaba despeinado, tuviera un hilillo de baba a un lado de su boca y una pequeña bolsa negra sobre sus ojos no era suficiente impedimento de encontrarlo terriblemente lindo, además de adorable, y Su Min lo sabía muy bien. 

  
El pequeño pelinegro vestido con su pijama de estampados de lobos; observaba con adoración como su padre, Oh Se Hun, abrazaba a su padrino/mejor amigo/confidente con un brazo sobre la cintura del ya mencionado, con los rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros y entremezclando sus alientos.

  
Sonrió enternecido; sabía perfectamente que tanto con su adorado Lu y su padre trabajaban y terminaban muy cansados teniendo poco tiempo para descansar y aún así siempre hicieron lo posible para pasar un momentos con él, sin mencionar que los fin de semanas era mimado.

Porque él no era tonto.

A sus 10 años sabía muchas cosas, demasiadas, tanto que algunas hasta su padre desconocía.

No había llorado cuando su madre lo abandonó, era todo un hombrecito como su abuelo siempre se lo había recordado y además de eso cuando su madre se fue se sentía más aliviado -sentimiento que aveces lo hacía sentir culpable- porque sabía como esta odiaba que su tío Lu cuidara de él.

— Mmm — Murmuró SeHun sintiendo como su cuerpo le pedía comida y un antídoto para el dolor de cabeza.

Su Min estaba más expectante a la reacción de su padre cuando notará con quien había dormido.

— ¿Papá? — Llamo quedadito apretando al oso de peluche en forma de ciervo que siempre llevaba consigo; un regalo en su tercer cumpleaños por su padrino. — Papá — Volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte. Estaba ansioso.

Oh Se Hun al escuchar la tenue voz de su hijo, tuvo otra razón más para tener que abrir los ojos. Bostezo aún con los ojos cerrados y estrecho la acogedora -un tanto dura- almohada con fragancia a jazmines. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz solar y se dio cuenta que lo que abrazaba no era nada menos que la cintura de su mejor amigo.

Sonrió y se dedicó a observarlo, recordando como es habían compartido cama en su etapa de adolescentes y por obvias razones había dejado de hacerlo.

— Es de Oh's mirar al tío Lu — Interrumpió su admiración un sonriente pequeño.

— ¿Su Min? — Pregunto desorientado y alejando su mano -que estaba cerca de acariciar la mejilla de su amigo- además de cualquier pensamiento/recuerdo sobre su amigo. — ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

— Papá... — Hizo un puchero, esos de los que su tío Baozi le había enseñado alegando que a su tío Lu siempre le servían. — Son más de las doce... — Se quejó y pataleo un poco. — ¡No me despertaste para ver Wolves!

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Se batió su castaña caballera y levantar las sábanas que lo cubría. — Estúpidas mezclas deja inconscientes de Kris. — Susurro con otro bostezo de por medio y se acercó a su hijo hasta ponerse a su altura. — Lo siento bebé, la veremos por Internet más tarde ¿Vale?

— ¿Han puede quedarse?

— Se lo preguntaremos.

— ¡Siii! — Emocionado se subió a la cama donde aún descansaba el otro castaño. — Han~~~ — Llamo mientras ponía el hocico de su ciervo sobre el cuello del joven causándole cosquillas.

— Mmmmm

— Han~~~ — Su voz era cada vez más catarina, mientras su padre reprimida una carcajadas por las caras extrañas que ponía su amigo.

— Mamá... No iré... a clases — Murmuró arrastradamente, típico de una voz adormilada.

— ¿Han también va a clases? — Pregunto curioso a su padre.

— No, debe estar soñando. — Sonrió y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos. — ¿Porque no vamos a desayunar?

— Pero... Ya pasó la hora del desayuno.

— Bueno... ¿Entoces, que te parece un almuer-yuno? — Pregunto haciendo pequeños toquesitos en la pancita de su hijo.

— Jajajaja si, si, si papá jajaja — Decía entre risas, removiendose mientras su padre hacia sonidos divertidos.

— ¿Y lo harán sin mi? — Pregunto una nueva voz entre ese ambiente de risas.

— ¡Ya despertaste! — Celebró Su Min con los brazos hacia arriba.

— ¿Quién no lo haría con esas risas? — Sonrió contagiado de la alegría del niño.

Se Hun le dedicó una sonrisa amable para después cambiarla por una divertida poniendo nervioso a su amigo. ¡¿Estaba en problemas?! Su Min escucho atentamente el susurro de su padre en su oído y sonrió ampliamente.

— 1... 2... y

— ¡Al atraque! — Grito el pequeño sin siquiera escuchar el "…3" poniéndose encima de Lu Han mientras le hacía cosquillas en la parte del abdomen y Se Hun rápidamente le tomaba de la manos para inmovilizarlo.

— Jajajaja ba-basta jajajaja detengan-se — Pedía entre risas pataleando sin conseguir ser liberado.

Su Min no deseaba el regreso de su progenitora como muchos otros niños abandonados, tampoco buscaba el reemplazo de esta y mucho menos sentía su ausencia, porque Lu Han siempre habia estado ahí para hacerlo feliz a él y a su padre.

Y sólo tal vez Su Min nunca necesito de una madre sino de un padre MÁS.

**°**   
**°**   
**°**   
**°**   
**°**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Importante!
> 
> Buenos dias/tardes/noches espero le haya gustado el cap de ello. Bueno les quería informar que estoy lanzando una página de Facebook específica de mi perfil donde se pondrá exponer dudas, curiosidades, datos y demás de las historias que publicó. También está dedicada a la audiencia "fantasma" -ya que me llegaron sus mensajes pero por "x" razón no pudieron comentar en estas plataformas- es por eso la creación de esta página.
> 
> Espero le den su apoyo y no duden en escribirme. 
> 
> Búsquenme como CHLionessFriend.  
¡ANIMENSE! Habrá sorpresas y más con esta historia. 
> 
> Hooooola ¿Cómo están?   
Espero que bien. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y también por sus alentadores/bellísimos comentarios; me llenan de vida jejeje
> 
> L@s amo personitas que se toman el tiempo para leer. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense.
> 
> Nos leemos. n.n


End file.
